Cameron Dallas
Cameron Alexander Dallas (born September 8, 1994) is an American singer, songwriter, model, internet personality and actor, best known for prominence on the video application Vine and YouTube and later for his music career. After turning into an Internet sensation Dallas has gone on to star in films such as Expelled and The Outfield. ''Later, in 2018, Dallas got himself a record label deal with Warner's Retrofuture, releasing his first single, "My Boo", topping charts including United Kingdom and Canada, and a top 2 peak in the United States. Followed by the lead single, Dallas announced his first EP entitled ''Yin & Yang (2018) along with the release of the second single, "Expectations", the smashing track that topped all charts around the globe, including the Billboard Hot 100 for three consecutive weeks and the United Kingdom's Official Charts for four consecutive weeks, turning into one of the most successful songs of the year. After seven months away from the spotlights, Dallas returned to the music scene with the song "Make Up", a collaboration with Ariana Grande. The single was a record-breaking smashing hit worldwide, spending seven weeks on number one at the Billboard Hot 100. Following the success of the first single, Dallas once again ruled the charts with the second single "(Not) Thinkin' Bout You", and announcing his debut album, Suburban Boy. Both single and album topped the charts simultaneously, with the singer having the biggest SPS sales of the year and getting acclaim from music critics. In 2018, Dallas made history turning into a Grammy Award nominee with only six songs released, winning for his co-producer role at Shawn Mendes' project, Evolution. ''He was nominated once again in 2019 for 10 categories, winning Record Of The Year for "Make Up" and Best Recording Package for the artwork from his album, ''Suburban Boy. Cameron Dallas also is the current face of Dolce & Gabbana, Carolina Herrera's 212 VIP, Urban Outfitters and the ambassador for Electronic Arts' The Sims 4 franchise. Early life Born in Whittier, California, Dallas was raised by his mother, Gina Dallas, and the family lived in the city until Dallas reached first grade. He has described his ethnic background as half Scottish, a quarter Mexican, and a quarter German. With divorced parents, Dallas grew up along with his mother and his older sister, Sierra, as they moved to Hacienta Heights for around two years and later, to Chino, where Dallas went to school from sixth grade and up. Career Cameron started his career in 2012 by posting vines featuring him on his family and friends playing pranks and jokes. In 2013, Dallas joined the MAGCON (Meet and Greet Convention) tour, a planned event featuring a group of teenage comedians and musicians on the video-sharing site Vine, including names like Shawn Mendes, Jack and Jack, Nash Grier and others, to meet fans around the world. In 2014, Dallas had 8.1 million followers on Vine, making him the 11th most followed account. In April 2014, AwesomenessTV CEO Brian Robbins announced he was making a film starring Dallas. The film, titled Expelled, was released later that year, on December 12, 2014. In May 2015, Dallas starred in two episodes of the NBC thriller television series American Odyssey. That same year, Dallas appeared in The Outfield opposite Nash Grier, and Caroline Sunshine. The film was released on November 10, 2015, through video on demand. After a not very successful film career attempt, IMG Models showed interest in having Dallas in their cast, which led to him singing a contract with the worldwide agency in order to appear in fashion shootings and shows. Calvin Klein was the first brand Cameron Dallas signed with, still in 2014. From 2015 to 2017, Dallas focused on his YouTube channel, where he'd post daily and weekly videos with pranks, vlogs, and other activities. Dallas started writing songs, and thanks to initial support given by his Magcon partner, Shawn Mendes, he got a deal with Warner Music Group subsidiary, Retrofuture Records. Personal life Soon Discography ''Cameron Dallas Discography'' Albums * ''Suburban Boy'' (2019) Extended Plays * Yin & Yang (2018) Tours * The King Of The Neighborhood Tour